Chin Yang
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters Category:1973/Character deaths | aliases = | continuity = Hammer Horror | series = Dracula | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = London, England | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1973 | 1st appearance = Satanic Rites of Dracula, The | final appearance = | actor = Barbara Yu Ling }} Chin Yang is a fictional cult leader featured in the Hammer Horror film series by Hammer Film Productions. She appeared in the 1973 movie, The Satanic Rites of Dracula, directed by Alan Gibson. The role was played by actress Barbara Yu Ling. Biography Chin Yang was a female vampire of Asian descent. In the early 1970s, she was living in London, England and was the leader/priestess of a Satanic cult in service to the vampire lord, Dracula. The cult conducted their ceremonies in the basement of a manor in Croxley Heath, which was the base of operations for the Psychical Examination and Research Group (PERG). Chin Yang presided over a ritual intended to invoke the power of the Devil. She sacrificed a chicken and spoke numerous incantations while pouring the blood of the chicken onto the naked, prone body of a naked blonde-haired woman upon an alter. At the conclusion of the ritual, she stabbed the woman in the stomach with a ritual dagger, only to watch her return to life moments later. The ceremony was interrupted when an alarm sounded through the house. Later, members of the cult captured a woman named Jane, who was a secretary for the Secret Intelligence Service. She was taken to the PERG house and chained up in the basement, where she was turned into a vampire. Secret Intelligence Service agents Murray and Torrence came to the manor investigating reports of disturbances, but in truth, they were trying to find out what had happened to Jane. While the two men distracted Chin Yang, another member of their party, Jessica Van Helsing, sneaked into the crypts beneath the house. Chin Yang greeted the Secret Service men from the staircase and acted dismissive of their concerns. She said that the only disturbances she was aware of were "some hooligans on motorcycles". The men she spoke of were actually guards in service to the cult. While the two men spoke with Chin, Jessica discovered several female vampires in the basement. She cried out in terror, prompting Murray and Torrence to investigate. Realizing that they were at risk of being exposed, Chin Yang contacted the guards to deal with them. Sometime later, Dracula's agents captured Inspector Murray and Jessica, after killing Torrence. Murray awakened in the crypt of the PERG house and Chin Yang descended the steps to greet him. She told him that she too was a prisoner of Count Dracula and implored him for his help. This was just a tactic to get Murray to let down his guard so she could get in close. Revealing herself to be a vampire, she used mesmerism on him and began kissing him. Murray broke free of her control however and pushed her away. Using a fishing net, he ensnared her and then wrestled her to the ground. Chin Yang went savage and began clawing at him, but Murray found a sharpened piece of wood and drove it through her heart, killing her. Satanic Rites of Dracula, The (1973) Notes & Trivia * * Chin Yang's name is never mentioned in the movie directly. She is identified in the closing credits of the film. * Chin Yang is the first female character seen in the movie. * It is possible that Chin Yang may have been partially telling Inspector Murray the truth when she said that she was a prisoner of Count Dracula. However, her previous behavior and strength of personality suggests that she was a willing participant in the cult and its activities. * This is actress Barbara Yu Ling's first theatrically released film role and her second film work in total. It is her first and only work in the horror genre. * Actress Barbara Yu Ling passed away in 1997. See also External Links * References Category:1973/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies